The Battle Challenge and Pokemon Season Greetings Show
by IWillAlwaysLoveYouCampbell
Summary: A sitcom fanfic following the adventures of characters from all my fanfics: Battle Challenge, Battle Challenge High School, Battle Challenge Chebu Island, Battle Challenge All-Stars and Pokemon Season Greetings.
1. Promo

The camera shows the world spinning. The camera then zooms in on earth, infront of Ashley and Brandon's house.

"Ashley, what are we doing?" Brandon asked.

"Well, DegrassiDigimonPokemonTotalFan is writing new fanfic including characters from Battle Challenge Royal, Battle Challenge High School, Battle Challenge Chebu Island, Battle Challenge All-Stars and Pokemon Season Greetings." Ashley shrugged.

"Cool." Brandon said with excitement.

"But I'm he star of the star of the fanfic." Ashley whispered.

"No Ashley, I'm the star." Brandon shouted.

Ashley and Brandon glare at eachother.

"The Battle Challenge Royal, High School, Chebu Island, All Stars Pokemon Season Greetings Show – Coming September 1 only on "


	2. Chapter 1

Ashley walks down the wooden brown stairs. The house had green wallpaper. In the living room was a blue couch; in front of the couch was a flat-screen television. In-between the ouch and the television was a glass table, on the table was a Magazine.

Ashley's roommate and best friend Brandon was sitting on the couch, lying down. Brandon and Ashley met in college, Ashley was a major in finance and Brandon was a major in psychology. Ashley and Brandon dated for about a week, but Ashley found out that he was gay.

Ashley finally reaches downstairs.

"Ashley, it's your turn to wash the dishes." Brandon said.

Brandon had a black remote controller in his hand, he was flipping throughout the channels to see what's on TV

"No, it's your turn to wash the dishes." She replied.

"No, Ashley it's your turn."

Ashley's brown eyes get watery and she begins to cry.

"I DON'T WANNA WASH THE DISHES, I DON'T WANNA WASH THE DISHES, I DON'T WANNA WASH THE DISHES." She whined like a brat.

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" Brandon gave in.

"Thanks." Ashley runs up to Brandon who was sitting on the couch and kisses him.

"That I why I don't like girls." Brandon shrugs.

* * *

**-THEME SONG-**

DegrassiDigimonPokemonTotalFan presents: _Battle Challenge, Battle Challenge High School, Battle Challenge Chebu Island, Battle Challenge All-Stars and Pokemon Season Greetings._

The camera shifts a blue background In the blue background it shows Ashley running. In the background it shows various character models of Ashley like her fishing, jumping and throw something. The camera shifts to a pink background. It shows Brandon running. In the background it shows various character models of Brandon like him punching a boxing bag, eating cake and putting up the middle finger.

Everyone is in an open grassfield Ashley side we have Chris, Vince, Mike, Gaiban, Looker, Professor Palm, Shawn, Topaz, Emily, Riley, Felicia, Morgana, Mugen, Amy, Anna, Axel, Fionn, Travis, Luna, Tyra, Melody, France, Hunter, Kain, Charlie, Kira, Mia, Ash, Samuel, Lavender, Nayan, Ruby, Jam, Thomas, Kathy, Chelsea and Janette.

On Brandon's side we have Nathan, Brayan, Evan, Rodger, Jay, Thunder, Mitchell, Dynamis, Ravi, Tristan, Alias, Mary, Emma, Liza, Vebec, Sally, Janette, Amber-Kate, Amber, Mika, Jason, Venice, Wendy, Jenifer, Hunter, Adrienne, Ciana, Mark, Ouro, Riley, Tom, Book, Kyle, Macy, Jannelle, Lyle, Emily, Eric andCelsey.

THE BATTLE AND POKEMON SEASONS GREETINGS LOGO APPEARS.

**-END THEME SONG-**

* * *

Ashley and Brandon are standing in a long line. They are awaiting to go buy tickets to go see Alias Peeta in Concert. Alias Peeta was a twenty-five year old singer from Scottland.

Even though people thought Alias' songs were corny and overrated, people still loved Alias. Many girls could relate to Alias, while many boys thought Alias was hot.

Ashley has always looked up to Alias. Ashley thinks that Alias has the most beautiful, soulful voice. While Brandon just loved the lyrics to Alias songs, but he thought Alias was a bad influence on young girls.

"Will this line move any faster?" Ashley asked

Brandon shrugs and looks around. He notices that there are about six hundred and seventy eight people in front of them.

"We're just going to have to wait Ashley." Brandon suggested.

Ashley gives Brandon an 'I don't want to wait that long look.' Brandon rolls his eyes. Ashley rubs her chin and a light bulb hovers over her head.

"Maybe we can get in front of the line." Ashley suggested.

Brandon slaps Ashley in the face. "Oww!" Ashley cried in pain.

"What was that for?" Ashley asked.

"For saying something so stupid."

Ashley's brown eyes water up and she begins to cry.

"You hurt me." Ashley said.

"I'm so sorry." Brandon apologized. Brandon hugs Ashley.

Ashley kicks Brandon in the groin and he falls onto the ground.

"Paybacks' a bitch." She chuckled.

Ashley steps out of slow moving line, as she's walking she sees two familiar faces. Ashley walks up to the two familiar faces.

"Jay? Jason?"

Jay and Jason turn around. Jason was Ashley's third roommate and Jay was Jason's best friend.

"Ashley, go back to the end of the line, we know what you want." Jason shrugged.

Ashley folds her arms. "I don't want anything, I just came to say hi"

"Ashley's I've known you since we were five years old. You're up to something." Jason said.

Ashley touches Jay's arm.

"Jay, do you think I'm up to something?" Ashley asked.

Jay blushes. His face becoming red.

"Jay, don't fall for her shit. She's just doing all this so she can get in the front of the line." He announced.

Jay hides behind Jason.

"Save me." Jay said scared of Ashley.

Two overweight security guards, one white and black tap Ashley on her shoulder. "What?" Ashley said as she turns around. Ashley swallows her spit when she sees the 7'8 security guards.

Ashley swallows her spit. The two security gaurds grab Ashley and they throw her into a wall.

* * *

_**-LOVELY HARMONY-**_

_Pink and red go around in a vortex. In white letters it says "Lovely Harmonies" the "Lovely Harmonies" logo goes away and "Vibrator" pops up._

_Ashley is in the kitchen, sitting on a chair, enjoying a cup coffee. _

"_I'll be back in about an hour Ashley." Brandon yelled._

_Brandon shuts the front door. Ashley sets the cup of coffee on the counter, and gets up off the chair. She runs into the front room, and looks out the window._

_She sees that Brandon is gone. On the TV, it shows two guys making out._

_Ashley reaches into the couch and pulls out a pink vibrator. She turns it on…._

"_Ashley, go get a man." Ashley's vibrator sang._

"_You don't me you can go get a man."_

"_Ashley, go get a MANAHAN" _

"_I don't need man, I don't want man. I have you because I don't want a MANAHAN" Ashley replied, singing back._

_Ashley and the Vibrator glare at eachother._

"_Go get a man, let's go get you a MANAHAN" The vibrator ordered, singing._

_Ashley and the Vibrator are now at a bar._

"_Look at that guy over there." The Vibrator sang._

_The Vibrator and Ashley look at Tom._

"_Why, would I go out with Tom?" Ashley sanged._

"_He's an athlete and plays for the san-Francisco chargers MANAHAN" the Vibrator sung._

"_I don't wanna be with him." Ashley sung._

"_Yes you do." The Vibrator sang._

"_No I don't."_

"_Yes you do."_

_Ashley and the vibrator get into eachothers face, the people at the bar look at them._

"_No I don't."_

"_Yes you do."_

_Ashley and the Vibrator are now in a roman coliseum, the two of them fighting in carriages._

"_No I don't."_

"_Yes you do."_

"_No I don't."_

"_Yes you do."_

"_No I don't."_

"_Yes you do."_

"_No I don't."_

"_Yes you do."_

_Ashley and the Vibrator are now in Antarctica walking, in the white snow. As the snow is falling on the ground._

"_No I don't."_

"_Yes you do."_

"_No I don't."_

"_Yes you do."_

_Ashley and the Vibrator are both shaking due to the coldness. Ashley and the Vibrator are back at the bar._

"_Yes you do."_

"_Yes you do."_

"_Yes you do."_

"_Yes you do."_

"_Yes you do."_

"_Yes you do."_

"_Yes you do."_

"_Yes you do."_

"_Yes you do."_

_Ashley grabs the Vibrator._

"_What are you doing?" Ashley asked._

_Ashley turns the Vibrator off._

_**-END LOVELY HARMONY-**_

That night at about ten or eleven o'clock at night. Ashley and Brandon are now in front of the concession stand, where they sale tickets.

"After waiting seventy-two hours, we're finally here." Ashley said with excitement. Brandon smiles. The two of them were ready to buy their tickets.

Ashley and Brandon run up to the stand.

"We would like two tickets to go see Alias Peeta in concert." Brandon ordered.

The Food vendor Shawn was just starting at Brandon and Ashley chewing his gum.

"Hello, are you deaf? We said we would like two tickets to the Alias concert." Ashley said.

Shawn begins to laugh.

"Hey, Mugen, these two want two tickets for the Alias concert." Shawn laughed.

Shawn's friend Mugen also laughs.

"You two do know that the Alias concert was sold yesterday right?" Mugen said.

Ashley begins to cry.

"But we've been waiting in line for the past three days." Brandon said.

Shawn and Mugen shrug.

* * *

Later that night, Ashley and Brandon are driving in Brandon's 2013 Blue Subaru BRZ sports car. Brandon is driving while Ashley is in the passenger seat crying.

"I want to go see Alias in concert." Ashley cried.

"Maybe it wasn't meant for us to go to the Alias concert." Brandon shrugged.

Ashley continues to cry.

"BUT I WANNA GO SEE ALIAS IN CONCERT." Ashley demanded.

Brandon presses the car engine button, turning off the car.

"Why did you stop the car?" Ashley asked.

"Why won't you stop acting like a little kid." Brandon said.

"But…the Alias concert." Ashley pleaded.

"We can always watch the concert on YouTube."

Ashley's iPhone rings. She answers the phone call.

"Hello?" Ashley asked.

"It's me Ashley, Jason." Jason said.

"What do you want?"

"I have an extra ticket to the Alias' concert." Jason said.

"You do?"

"Mhm" Jason mumbled.

"And I want to give it to you.." Before Jason can finish talking, Ashley hangs up her phone.

Ashley squeals.

Brandon's HTC Sprint Evo 4 phone rings. Brandon picks up the phone.

"Hello?" Brandon said.

"Hey, bro." Jason said.

"Hey Jason." Brandon said.

"I have two tickets to go see Alias in concert and I want to give one of them to you."

"You, do what about Jay?"

"Jay has this thing with Liza, so he can't make it. It can be date."

Brandon blushes. "But Jason, aren't you straight?"

Jason shrugs. "Labels are labels."

"I'll when you get home sexy." Jason said in a flirtatious way, winking his eye.

Jason hangs up. Brandon turns the car back on and begins driving. Fifteen minutes later, Brandon arrives at their house. He pulls up in the driveway. The two of them get out of the car and barge into the house.'

* * *

"Jason, we're home." Brandon and Ashley both yelled.

Jason walks into the living room. "Ashley, Brandon your home."

"Yeah, where's my ticket." Ashley demanded.

Brandon raises an eyebrow.

"Your ticket, you mean my ticket." Brandon said.

"No Brandon, are roommate Jason said that he had ticket for me."

"Jason, said he had a ticket for me." Brandon argued back.

"NO HE HAS A TICKET FOR ME!'"ASHLEY SCREAMED.

"NO ASHLEY HE HAS A TICKET FOR ME." Brandon argued back.

"SHUT YOU'RE BLACK ASS UP." BRANDON YELLED.

Ashley laughs."That's Brandon because you're black too."

"What ticket?" Jason asked confused.

"The ticket you promised me." Ashley said.

"You mean the ticket you promised me." Brandon shrugged.

"I don't know what the two of you are talking about." Jason shrugs.

Jason turns around and walks upstairs, laughing.

Ashley and Brandon both cry.

"I wanna go to the Alias concert." Alias cried.

"That's unfair, he lied to us." Brandon cried

* * *

What did you guys think?

Would grade episode an A, B, C, D, or F?


End file.
